


Make A Man Out of Anne

by Almost_Angel



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, loosely inspired by mulan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Angel/pseuds/Almost_Angel
Summary: When war comes to Avonlea, Anne will stop at nothing to make sure Matthew doesn't have to face it's brutality. Pretending to be a man in order to go to the war in his place may be out of her comfort zone though. Not to mention that atrocious doctor who keeps harassing her.(loosely inspired by Mulan)





	1. Chapter 1

Anne’s breath caught in her throat and her heartbeat thudded in her ears. No, this couldn’t happen. This couldn’t be happening. Everything in her felt heavy as she watched her dear Matthew struggle to his feet. 

A few days previously when word of the war had passed through Prince Edward Island, most everyone walked around quietly, passing gossip from ear to ear. The women were tearful, and any man above the age of eighteen grimaced, knowing what was to come. Anne, at only nineteen, had only read about war. She thought the idea of countries fighting one another was so tragically romantic. Men fighting gloriously to protect the women back home. Women swooning at how brave the men were. Now though, she was only struck with terror. 

A group of men on horses came riding into town moments earlier, bearing the royal flag. Marilla and Anne exchanged a glance. “Is that them?” She questioned softly.

Marilla’s lips thinned and she nodded. “I know asking you to stay behind would be a moot point. We can stand at the doorway.” 

Anne nodded, she hadn’t really expected the king’s counsel to come to Green Gables. 

Perhaps they had come for Jerry, although she could vaguely recall her friend telling her days earlier he had received a summons to the battlefield. Anne had put on a brave face for Jerry but inside she withered up in terror. 

Was this her punishment for enjoying years with her loving adopted family? Anne wondered that if she still bore fresh whip marks on her back, and had stayed in service if maybe this could have been avoided. 

“Mom, you don’t think,” Anne trailed off, looking to her adopted mother. Marilla inhaled shakily and shook her head. 

She watched as Matthew struggled to his feet, from where he had been sorting out this year’s crops. This couldn’t be happening. 

A thin man with pursed lips road in front. His chest was puffed, and his mustache groomed. Anne glared at his hands which bore no evidence of hard work. He pulled a document from his bag, and smirked slightly towards Anne before his eyes swung to meet Matthews. 

“Matthew Cuthbert,” He cleared his throat haughtily. “You have been summoned to the battlefield to fight the war for King Blythe. We expect you in three days.”

Anne’s eyes widened. Before she knew what she was doing, she had ripped herself from behind Marilla and ran until she had placed herself between Matthew and the man. Though she wanted to hurl insults, that was no way to get what she wanted. “Please sir, Ma-My father has suffered Scarlet’s fever in year’s past and it has made his bones weak. He is in no state to fight a war.” 

“Who is this insolent girl?” The man sneered down at her. 

“Who are you?” Anne snapped back before she could hold her tongue. 

“Anne!” Matthew gripped her shoulder but she refused to budge. 

The man smiled in a way that made Anne feel slimy. “Philips, right hand man to King Blythe. Answer my question before I’m forced to smack you across the palms, you insolent brat.” Insolent twice, how dreadfully uncreative. Still Anne’s eyes grew hazy with memories from her time in the orphanage and in service. She had scars down her back as proof of her treatment. 

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert” Anne raised her chin upward, eyes locking with Philips. She bared her teeth menacingly, though it was hard to be intimidating when one was five feet and some inches with a skinny figure. “Make sure to add the E.” 

Philips fists clenched. Before he could say a word, Matthew spun her around, eyes harsh. “Anne, go back inside with Marilla. Remember your place here.”  
Mouth opening softly, Anne trembled before giving Philips one last glower and walking back towards the porch. The laughs of the men only made her tear up. Pushing passed Marilla, she ran up to her room, breathing hard. 

“Why?” Her fingers curled in and out forming a loose fist. “Why do I destroy each family I touch?”

“You know that’s not true.” Marilla scolded from her doorway. Smoothing out her skirts, she sat beside Anne quietly. “You know a woman's place Anne. As much as we may dislike it, we listen to what the men need to say and seal our lips. If they want Matthew to go to war then,” Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat quickly. “Then he must go.”

Anne’s head snapped towards Marilla angrily. “You would let your own brother go to war? You know he can’t fight! He’ll get killed, and I’ll lose someone,” Tears slipped down her cheeks and she rubbed at them with her sleeve. “You’ll lose someone again.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Marilla hissed, her meek facade fading away. “But this is the way things must be. We can’t stop this.” Anne stood, unable to hear it any longer. 

“I’m going to Diana’s.” 

“Anne!” 

She didn’t stop moving, and the moment her feet hit the grasses of Green Gables she began to run. “Anne!” Matthew called, reaching out towards her. She couldn’t face him, she just couldn’t. Her eyes closed miserably and she took a moment to stand near the woods of Avonlea. Normally it was so romantical, and the birds would sing sweet praises. 

“Can I see another’s woe,  
And not be in sorrow too?  
Can I see another’s grief,  
And not seek for kind relief,” 

She whispered, bending down to touch some of the wildflowers. Even nature seemed to feel her sorrow for the wildflowers dipped low into her palm, the birds did not sing, and the trees swayed in scorn towards those who had even started the war.

What was so romantical about war anyway? Why had she ever thought there was? 

Drawing herself up, she inhaled sharply and walked quickly to Diana’s. Her bosom friend would know what to do in her time of need. 

Anne had barely knocked on the door when Diana opened it and immediately took Anne into her arms. “Oh Anne! I heard what happened and I am so sorry.” A floral scent rose from Diana’s neck and Anne buried her nose in, breathing in deeply. It was comforting. 

They walked into the Barry house, but Anne didn’t even dare to sit down on the plush furniture. The hem of her dress was covered in dust from her run, and her back was cool with sweat. 

Normally Anne needn’t mind but the Barrys had only just started warming up to her presence. 

“He’s going to die Diana.” She said, worrying her lower lip. 

“No he won’t. We’ll pray on it.” Diana gripped Anne’s hands in her own.

“We must do something! Avonlea is already in a wretched state after that gold incident.” A pang of guilt shot through Anne. “War will destroy it.” 

“There’s nothing we can do dearest Anne.” Diana said, squeezing Anne’s hands tightly. It did make her more grounded. “You’re so brave Anne. You always have been with your scope for the imagination.” She smiled at this and Anne smiled back wearily. “But this is real Anne, it’s not as if we could go off to fight ourselves.” 

Anne nodded slowly. They both remained in silence for a moment before Anne’s lips began to part. Diana, used to this behavior, became nervous. This could only mean Anne had an idea. 

“Diana, this is why you are my bosom friend, my most kindred spirit!” She exclaimed. “We must go to our storybook club! Nobody else though, not even Ruby! I have the most marvelous idea!”

Diana startled, walking forward when Anne tugged at her arm. “One moment Anne! I must tell my mother at least.” 

Anne shook her head quickly, eyes widening. “No, please don’t. I don’t need anyone to follow us. You know Minnie May will want to go if she overhears.” Diana hesitated before dipping her chin agreeably. 

The walk to the clubhouse was a bit of a long one. They both walked at a brisk pace, hoping to get there before the sun began to dip. The flowers curled towards their toes and the trees swayed in the wind . Anne liked to think the branches were bowing to their Princess Cordelia as they neared their clubhouse. 

Anne had grown into a graceful young woman with auburn hair going down her shoulders in waves. Her freckles were still smattered across her face but now she thought it more delightfully charming. Even though she may have matured physically, she still spoke her mind fiercely and adored her persona of Princess Cordelia. 

The trees had begun to form a canopy above their heads, but there were still spots where the cornflower blue sky peeked through. It was when they were almost there that Anne said, “Isn’t it absolutely bewitching?” Diana smiled, expecting no less. 

“Yes I must agree.” Diana said, laughing delightfully when Anne spun her. “Why are you so happy now? That was quite a turnaround.” 

Anne tugged her once more, twirling around to face her, “It’s because I have a plan.” 

“A plan?”

“We’re almost there and then I will explain.” 

Once they sat down on some of the logs inside the clubhouse, Anne launched into an explanation. “I am going to war.” 

Diana froze in place, hands flying to her mouth. It was quiet for only a minute before Diana spoke, “What on earth do you mean Anne? You’re a woman!” 

The redhead smiled slightly, “But what if I wasn’t?”

“What.” There was simply no other response to Anne’s strange statement.

Anne flushed, knowing this was her most outrageous idea yet. Arching forward so nobody else could hear her, even the trees, she whispered, “You said it yourself Diana, we can’t go fight ourselves. So what if I took the summons from Matthew and went as a man.” 

Diana blanched, “Impossible.” 

“No, not impossible. People can be oblivious when you are confident in your lies. I have a flat chest and no hips. My face is more angular than round. I may end up looking like a scrawny man but I can be a man.” Anne insisted, curling a finger through her red hair wistfully. “Just the hair needs to go.”

“Absolutely not Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!” Diana shouted desperately, feet sinking into the dirt. Hands trembling, she grabbed Anne’s shoulders and shook her. “Even for the most vain of reasons, you adore your long hair even if you despise the color.” 

“I know,” Anne consented quietly, “But this is Matthew, Diana. This is the first person I remember to have ever loved me.” 

Diana’s eyes softened. “Explain your entire plan. I’ll listen.” Anne peered at her friend through wet eyes, nodding gratefully. 

“All of Prince Edward Island will be going into the battle. The Cuthberts aren’t a big name, I can easily pretend to be their son. I’ll wear some of Matthews clothes, and take his sword as well as his dagger.”

Diana fleetingly murmured, “I think I can get a small set of leather armor for you. It will be a bit big but better than nothing.” 

“Perfect! I have some of that hair dye still,” Anne said, grimacing. “If I’m careful I can hide some of the red. You can help me to cut my hair at the ears. Jerry will be there, I’ll let him know the plan and then take it as we go. Matthew and Marilla wouldn’t be able to get me in time. If the army found out I’m a woman, they would kill me instantly.”

Silence fell over them as they contemplated just how serious the situation was. 

Diana breathed in, “Well if you’re going, I’m going too.” Anne choked, looking to her friend with widened eyes. 

“Diana, there’s no way you can pass for a boy.” Diana was a woman all over. An hourglass figure and long, black hair. Even if she did cut it, she would still never fool a soul with those doe eyes and rounded face. 

Diana laughed, shaking her head. “Oh no Anne, not like that. They require some nurses for basic healing. I know my way around a first aid kit, and bandages due to being friends with you.” 

Anne rolled her eyes, “And will your parents allow this? Aren’t you lined up to be courted by several young men?” 

Diana’s chin trembled, and she stared around the clubhouse for a moment to compose herself. Cole’s clay pots still remained scattered around, in pieces but it was still soothing to see his presence. Their writings had all been crumpled, a bit burned. No matter what though it still felt like home. 

“They don’t have a say in this.” Anne was shocked, Diana rarely disobeyed her parents wishes. “You are my kindred spirit Anne. Before you, everything here felt plain. Each day passed just like any other. I wanted to be a lady, marry, and care for the children and now I want more than that. You made me more than what society has expected of me. I will stick by you beyond this lifetime.” 

Anne’s eyes grew red and glassy during this speech and once it was finished, tears slipped down her freckled cheeks. Her entire chest was wracked with sobs and she drew Diana into a tight hug. “I love you Diana.”  
Diana smiled into Anne’s shoulder. “I love you too Anne, and It’ll be okay. It will be you, me and Jerry all the way. Now the question is when do we begin?”

Anne exhaled, and pulled away. Their eyes locked. “Can you be ready by tonight?”

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

One of the hardest parts of her plan was telling Jerry about it. He had become oddly protective over her which at times made her grateful. Every other time she wanted to strangle him for being such a nuisance. 

Once she got back to Green Gables, she scanned the farm to make sure Matthew wasn’t around. Her proposal would be utterly obliterated if Matthew were to discover her whispering of it. 

Anne stepped across the bare patches of earth between the grasses. The dress she wore, a pale brown, was now covered thickly in dust and mud. She knew Marilla would be quite aggravated with her. 

Marilla. She wondered if Marilla would be devastated once she found out Anne had gone in Matthews place or if she would be grateful she didn’t have to lose her lifetime companion.

Anne shook her head vigorously trying to knock the thought out of her mind. As a child of eleven, she’d have been sent to the depths of despair at the thought of Marilla not caring for her. Lucky for her, she knew now how to somewhat control her emotions. She needed to be entirely logical. 

Anne scratched her fingertips along the barn wall, tracing over each dent and mark. The sound of hay being moved startled her from her imaginings and she finally made her way to the door. 

Jerry had grown from the boy she once knew, though he still irritated her to no end. His forearms were thick with muscle from working the farm for many years. His hair had grown out a tad but he kept it trimmed. Anne might even dare say he was handsome now. She kept the comment to herself though for fear of him getting a bigger head. 

Jerry peered up at her, and cocked his head before continuing his work. He knew how to keep priorities in order but she needed the focus on her. 

“Shouldn’t you be spending time with your family?” Anne asked, picking up a rake to help. 

Jerry barely even acknowledged her presence. He eyed her again then hefted a stack of hay on top of another. “I spent time with them last night, and I wanted to try to get a bit of farm work done,” He paused. “I’m sorry to hear about Matthew, I didn’t think they would draft him. That’s going to be hard for you and Marilla.” 

Anne began to rake the hay up into the piles. It was heavy and she had no idea how Jerry managed to do it with such ease. “Jerry, I have this idea.” 

Jerry snorted, “Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris?” 

“What did you say to me?” Anne snarled with no real heat to her voice. She swung lightly at Jerry with her rake and he swatted her away chuckling. 

“What’s your idea?” He questioned, sounding exasperated. Anne huffed, she really did want to knock his head into something. 

Quiet settled over them when Anne took the time to check outside, making sure nobody was there but them. It was risky but she couldn’t pull Jerry away from his work. “What if, Matthew didn’t go to battle?”

Jerry glanced at her, frowning. “He can’t not go, that’s illegal.” 

“I could go instead.” She said. 

Jerry hesitated and backed up a few steps so she wouldn’t get violent. “You’re a girl Anne.”

“Thanks for noticing.” Anne set her rake down and approached her horse Belle. She leaned into her hand and a wave of fondness came over her. They had been able to buy her back once the farm began making profit. 

She stroked Belle’s head once, “You know what I mean.” 

“You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you Jerry.” Anne squared her shoulders and met his gaze then held out her pinky finger. He had never seen her so serious before. 

The sun began to set so violently that red and purples splashed across the sky. It looked like blood. Jerry rolled his eyes before hooking his pinky with hers, sealing the deal.

Anne breathed in, composing herself to tell yet another person about her plan. “I’m going to dress as a man and go in Matthew’s place.” Jerry automatically opened his mouth to protest but Anne put a palm towards him in a command for silence. 

“Diana is in on it. I’m going to chop my hair, steal Matthew’s clothes, and take his summons letter.” Anne continued with her plan. Jerry had stopped raking the hay by now, and was paying attention to her. He was frowning at her, and crossing his arms before he realized he would never talk Anne out of this. 

“I’ll help you.” He interrupted. Bertie neighed in agreement, shifting around. “You can use my clothes instead. Ma mère has agreed to buy me a new set of leather armour but I can steal my brothers. It's a bit worn, but still sturdy.”

Anne leapt forward with a huge grin. She squeezed her arms around his torso. “Thank you. I need people there that know that I’m a woman. I don’t want to lose who I am.” Jerry patted her back. “Not to mention you get to see Diana almost every day.”

He flushed, and sputtered but Anne was already leaving the barn with a laugh. She stopped halfway to the door, and fiddled with her dress. This would be the last time she would wear one for awhile. 

If I even survive, she thought vaguely. “Diana and I leave tonight Jerry.”

“Then so will I.” 

Matthew rounded the corner then, eyes directly on the dirt floor of the barn. “Uh, Jerry you can head out now. I want you to spend a bit more time with your folks, before you leave.” All of this was said so quietly than both Anne and Jerry had to lean forward to hear it. 

Jerry met eyes with Anne once more, mouthing, ‘meet me by the barry’s’ 

“Anne, Marilla needs help with supper.” Matthew glanced up at her, shifting his feet back and forth. The coolness of the night set over them, and Anne focused on the stars, not moving a muscle. 

“Behind the cloud the starlight lurks, Through showers the sunbeams fall.” Anne told him. 

“Who is that?” Matthew moved to lean against the barn’s door. His breathe haggard. Anne was sure she was making the right decision. 

“John Greenland Whittier.” She answered plainly. Her shoulders quivered and she swallowed hard. “Why Matthew? Why did you not even try to explain that you couldn’t go?” 

Matthew turned and began heading inside. Bewildered, she followed him. “I can go Anne and I have too. They need all the muscle they can get.” Anne refrained from saying Matthew’s muscles would get put to better use at Green Gables. 

“Matthew, please.” She choked out. If only there was a way to explain in words how strongly she felt about this. There was nothing in her vocabulary that could help her. 

Matthew’s eyes drew down and he shook his head. “I have to Anne.”

Anne squeezed her eyes tight, then rushed past him to get to the kitchen. The smells of the house always managed to comfort her when she was upset. Now, it just made her stomach tighten unpleasantly. 

The air was filled with the aroma of roasting beef, and buns baking in the oven. It was all honey, sugar and warm candlelight filling in the room. It crawled along her forearms, and made her shiver. “Anne?” Marilla asked, rolling more dough between her palms. “Come roll some of this into buns. I want Matthew to take some of this with him on his journey.” 

Journey made it sound so romantical. As if a knight was on the road to save the princess and pluck her from the depths of destruction. In reality, this ‘journey’ was one in which the men were walking straight into the dragon's mouth to let themselves be swallowed and consumed by fire. 

Anne silently slipped out of her boots, leaving them at the door. She cleaned up her gritty hands before helping with the dough. Though she did it rather harshly, pressing it firmly into the countertop. 

Supper was full of silence except for the scrape of forks against plates, and mouths chewing softly. Anne raised her eyes looking to her adopted parents. Matthew was staring at his plate, mouth tight. His eyes were glazed and at times he mouthed something to himself.

Marilla was white as a sheet. Her cheeks were red from crying, and her eyes were swollen and pink. Anne wasn’t the only one feeling sorrow at this entire situation but she was the only one to know that plans had changed. She wasn’t sure if this made her feel better or worse.

She cleared her throat. Both Marilla and Matthew looked up, sharing a glance of confusion before focusing on Anne. “I’m sorry that I was hard to deal with today. It’s difficult for me to accept change. I enjoy the stability Green Gables has brought me. It is and always will be my first home.”

Marilla smiled at her. “We are always happy to have you here Anne, you are near and dear to us.”

Matthew’s eyes brightened with a smile. “All will be well.” She knew he believed that. “Made of stronger stuff than you think.” That she did believe. Too bad there wouldn’t be a chance to find out. 

Anne prodded at the rest of her food with her fork. Her palm pressed into her cheek and she had to hold her breath to keep the truth from bubbling up to her lips. It was hard to lie to Marilla and Matthew when they had so lovingly opened their home to her. She belonged to them, and now she was deceiving them. 

Once dinner had wrapped up, Anne walked to her bedroom, limbs aching and frozen. She shed her dress, caressing it in a soft goodbye. Then slipping into her nightgown, she wormed her way under the covers. 

For a moment, Anne simply wanted to breathe in Green Gables. It seemed only yesterday that Matthew had picked her up from the train station and had shown her the beauty of Avonlea. From the Lake of Shining Waters to the Haunted Wood Avonlea had reliably been her home. She simply couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Marilla opened the door with a creak, startling the silence. Anne’s eyes darted over to her and she smiled softly. 

“Goodnight Dear Anne. We will survive this together.” Marilla reassured her, walking to her bedside. “You have grown into such a fine young woman. Sometimes I miss the days when you were younger and needed me more. Though I suppose you never needed anyone, always so independent.” She trailed her fingers through Anne’s hair. 

Anne sniffled, feeling small and vulnerable. She grasped the end of Marilla’s nightgown. “I’ll always need you Marilla. I love you.” The end was gasped so desperately, Anne could hardly breathe. 

Marilla had always been so hesitant in displaying her emotions. That hadn’t stopped Anne from feeling fully loved but even now Marilla was trying to keep herself composed. “That’s enough of that you silly girl. Wipe your tears.” She paused. “I love you too, now sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Anne smiled through watered eyes and the moment the door closed behind Marilla, she wept.

It was perhaps a couple of hours later, and the house had become so still Anne was certain she’d never make it out. She exhaled shakily, feet coming out from the sheets to touch the cool ground. She mustn't waste even a moment. 

The next few minutes were hurried with Anne putting on her underclothes and a large coat. She would be cold but there was a risk in bringing along a dress to change into. Now, where was the summons letter? 

A curse slipped her mouth at the realization that is still lay at Matthew’s bedside.

Creeping down the stairs, Anne entered his bedroom. Soft snores filled the room and the covers moved up and down steadily in a pattern of even breathing. The redhead grasped the papers, replacing them instead with a ribbon she had received her first Christmas at the Gables. 

Her eyes threatened to water again, and she touched the edge of Matthew’s bed. In a whisper she said, “I’m sorry,” then took the weapons from Matthew’s room. Her favorite was the slim dagger with his initials melted into the blade. Perhaps it would bring her luck. 

There was the temptation to enter her imagination and play at the knight being rescued by Princess Cordelia but there was no time to waste. The last thing to do was put some biscuits and a few items to bring her comfort in her burlap sack. 

She tied her hair into her second favorite ribbon, the first being left behind for Matthew and Marilla. Instead of being in her normal updo, it was in a sleek braid down the center of her back. 

With one last touch to the walls of Green Gables, she went to the barn. “Belle,” She called. The horse woke and trotted toward her, eyes glistening in the moonlight. “We need to go Belle, Matthew will be fighting no war anytime soon.”

Belle obeyed, and allowed herself to be led forward. Anne had never truly managed to swing herself on a horse before. The proper thing to do was to always take a man’s hand, and even then that was typically on a buggie. 

Anne’s mouth scrunched up and she counted to three before hoisting herself up. Her foot got tangled and the stirrup and she barely withheld a yelp when she tipped backwards. 

That wasn’t as easy as she thought. It was twice more before she managed to pull herself up and sit comfortably on Belle’s saddle. “C’mon girl.” Anne urged and she trotted forward.

It wasn’t a long way to the Barry’s especially on horseback. Goosebumps rose along her skin when the wind whipped harshly against her skin. She had never been in a thin dress out in the cold before. 

Jerry and Diana were waiting outside in the dirt path. They both glanced up at her and then helped her get down from Belle. 

“Here is the leather armor Anne. I’ll help you put it on.” Jerry said, fitting it to her shoulders. It wasn’t as heavy as she anticipated but it would take some time to get used to. She was nearly positive that this armor weighed less than her petticoat and corset. 

Diana pulled at Anne’s braid, admiring the long auburn locks. Jerry handed her a knife and she held it at the base of the braid. “Are you sure Anne? There’s no going back once we leave.” 

Anne didn’t even pause before she nodded her head sharply. She closed her eyes and waited for the cut of the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos, and a comment! Stop by my [Tumblr](https://biirthofvenus.tumblr.com) and give me some love! Episode 3 had me sobbing, give me your thoughts on the episode on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos, and a comment! Stop by my [Tumblr](https://biirthofvenus.tumblr.com) and give me some love! (If you notice any grammatical errors, let me know so I can fix them!)


End file.
